


Dirty Words

by littlelostsputnik



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelostsputnik/pseuds/littlelostsputnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce’s education will not be left in the hands of amateurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Words

**Author's Note:**

> Italics indicates Sign Language

How Bruce had been talked into letting Clint tag along for his newly enrolled sign language class was completely unknown – if he was being honest with himself it probably had to do with the way bottom lip jutted out and pale eyes softened, tilted upward all while fingers played against the sensitive flesh at the base of his spine.

There might have even been a small please thrown in for good measure because Bruce **knew** he had not caved **that** easily. Actually, he had been pretty certain that ‘no’ had been his response over and over.

And over again.

But now, instead of staring at an empty, _silent,_ corner he was meeting the gaze of the deaf man currently red in the face with open mouth laughter – earning the reserved scientist a stern look from the teacher at the top of the circle. “ _C-L-I-N-T-O-N!”_ The exaggerated fingerspelling of the archer’s full name snapped the younger man to attention, rounded laughter softening to chuckles and then a snort before silence resumed in the large classroom.

“ _What’s so funny?”_  Bruce may have enrolled in beginner’s ASL but five months spent in the company of the dynamic and talkative archer had taught him a few things about the expressive language. Watching his partner’s hands lift to form words with movements that flowed from the flick of wrists and curl of fingers was enough of a distraction for the researcher – Clint failed to realize just how attractive he was when relaxed and in his element.

 _“Sorry, but you do realize your teacher just signed: **I control v-a-g-i-n-a**_ _.”_  The momentary flash of surprise and horror on the brunette’s face was almost enough to encourage another round of one-man uproar. “ _No he didn’t…he’s teaching us countries.”_ But even as his fingers of one hand moved slowly through the air, free hand flipped through the creased and battered dictionary he had first purchased after learning the archer’s hidden secret.

V. Vacation. Vaccine. Vacuum. Vagina.

Before him, illustrated in the black and white pictures at an attempt to express movement in a 2-D drawing was the sign his teacher had just used. Eyes fluttered shut, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose before a hand went up and fingers formed the letters when attention was placed on him.

 

 * * *

“ _I’m **NEVER**_ _taking you to my classes ever again.”_ Messenger bag was slung over his head as the two left the still conversing classroom. _“I’ve never been kicked out of a class before, EVER._ ”

Another chuckle, the man walking slightly in front of him while facing backwards wiping tears of humor away from the corner of his eyes. “Freckles, you need to find a teacher that will teach you all the bad words first. And I know just the man.”

A groan slipping from parted lips as the former fugitive was whisked away for one-on-one classes with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Teacher's intended sentence: I control Japan. 
> 
> \--------------
> 
> This is based on a true story that happened in my sign language class. Though, I was the person signing 'I control Japan' and my classmates were idiots and instantly thought I said Vagina. 
> 
> They are very similar signs, easy to get mixed up with.


End file.
